Demi
Demi, labeled The Tough Girl, is a contestant on Total Drama Extreme. Biography Demi is tough sweetish tomboy loveable bitch of a girl....she gets acceptable grades in school she LOVES to read and she likes to write mini stories and almost everyother day is in a fight because bitches say OR do the wrong thing. she gets angry very easliy BUT she is fragile..you call something she just can't handle or she has a huge fight with a friend or her brothers or sister and she will have a freak attack and disapear for days at a time. She has a twin brother daniel and a older brother and sister, Also twins Drake and destiney, she sees her parnets from time to time where there not traveling for some random shit, Honestly Daniel may be younger but he is more resposible and She secretly looks up to him.she is NOT a people person, when it comes to people she never met shes panics and runs off, but the one think she can NOT stand is people picking on her friends that shit PISSES her off she will go bitch demi. and once she goes bitch demi she NEVER remebers what happens...rather her friends want her to or not she is there and she wont fight with you on this...so its good to be on her good side...but if your not and wanna fight...bitch your ass will go DOWN...but with all that Demi can be a very nice girl, she can care and she is the weirdest dork EVER she knows how to have fun and will make you have fun to Coverage Interview DEMI!! i want to ask you a couple of questions Demi: '''if it will make you leave me alone How does it feel to be accepted on the show? '''Demi: good i guess...i wasn't to thrilled..but i saw all the awsome people and cheered..then i saw the bitches that came around to So, is there anyone you think you'd like to be friends with? Demi: '''well alot of these people actually, i can be friends with pretty much everyone but my close friends are ronnie, malik,boxe,damien,daniel (shocker),skyler,and laurn,and dex.... : What do you think of your team? '''Demi: FUCK!! COLT MAX!??!?!?! FOR FUCKING REAL!!! *sighs* well atleast i got ronnie, malik, Damien,skyler and mariah..but w-w-where is daniel?!?!?!?! Um, do you have a crush on anyone so far? Demi: '''*blushes* of course my boyfriend damien :D and someone else but thats none ya bussiness Now, what are your stratagies on the game? Demi: ummm stay as long as i can...do i need one?? How do you plan on spending your money if you win? better life for me and my family..and maybe find a way to make my parents stay home.. one more question....why do you need you brother so much?? '''Demi: i don't NEED him..but i love haveing him around...yes me and him are close..but i mean how long will it be till we lose eachother..and go have our own lives.... First Impressions Alexis: umm idk er very well.... Ari: she looks nice...but you gotta watch for those ones right? Arturo: my hokkah buddy ;) Ben: OMG!! he is awoooome Boxe: he is really sweet :) and cool and nice and i think me and him get along quite welll...NOT LIKE THAT! Chris P.: he looks creepy Colt: BITCH PLEaSE DO NOT GET ME STARTED!!!! Daniel: he is my brother....so i love him :D Damien: *blushes* he is amazing and sweet and i love him there are no words to experss how i feel Destiny: UGH >.< FAKE ASS SLUT! Dex: he is cool i love him :D!!! i mean who couldnt love that face!! Erick:...he isnt hot...he might be nice though :D James:..i dont know him >.> but he no like me and thinks im goth! Joey: omg! he is cool XP he is like my brother what more do i need to say! Jonna: she be cool Katelyn: idk her...nice? Kelsey: she is AWSOME! XP we be buddies Lauren: that be my bud!! HELL YEAH! Luke:...idk... Malik:OHH SHIT! IT BE MY BITCH!!! XD jk jk he is awsome though all the crazyness and fun in one! Max: FUCK i dislike him! he made malik have man periods just like him! and ONTOP of this he is a jerk and other words i SHOULD NOT say Mallory:..idk.... Mariah: :D i wuuuv heer Melissa: *eye twitch* FUCK TO THE NO! Ronnie: OHH HELL YEAH!!! that be my party buddy right there ;) cant break us the fuck up! Sam: ..idk him..... Serena: he thinks im a idoit!! and my brother!! OH HELL NO!!! Shawn:..idk..i wanna hear his music though Sienna: idk....i havent talk to he much to know...but fun 3 sets of twins Skyler:ohh thats my girl i LOVE her...but i DONT think we look alike Tiara:..idk but what i am told she is a BITCH! Online Profile What's Your Best Quality? My humor and sweetness Faves? (Music,Color,Movie,Food) well when it comes to mucis all kinds BUT i grew up with Country so thats a big part of my life my Favorite Color is Black DUUUHH! My Favorite movie HAS to be the last Harry potter my Favorite Food...pizza and just for kicks my FAVORITE book is the shiver series Describe your Craziest Dream ok so this creepy shadow thing was eating little girls and i was Next and My mom was gonna let it get me and it came towards me so i ran in my garage and ligths where flickering on and off and it was about to eat me and then i woke up Best Memory from childhood? it was when the whole famliy was together for christmas and we laughed and where the jacked up Famliy we are it was amazing and fun Most Embarrassing at school? i Don't have any cause i dont care Describe the first Job you ever had? i worked in a bookstore <3 Ten Years From Now, What are you doing? Hopefully haveing a life and Famliy of my own My Dream Date Would Be with ________ Doing what? would be with the person i love most,just haveing where ever we go It's The last on Earth, in one Sentence ,what would you do? Do i all the things i could with my Friends Trivia *She wasn't in the original version. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Total Drama Extreme Category:DDtwins14